This invention relates to bedding articles. Specifically to blankets, sheets, comforters, spreads, bed coverings and the method of making a bed using these articles.
There are many bedding articles on the market and in use in households and institutions all over the world, including sheets, blankets, comforters and spreads. These articles are made by many different manufacturers and of many different materials. They typically come in standard sizes to fit standard mattresses. They all serve the same basic purpose, to provide a layer of material for covering a person or persons in bed.
One very common likeness of these bedding articles is that they are rectangular in shape, with the head end and the foot end of the bedding articles having the same width. When people sleep or lie in bed there is a strong tendency to move around and cause openings between the bed coverings and mattress allowing cold air or drafts on the bed occupant(s). In addition, the bed occupant(s) may wish to tuck the bed coverings under one or both sides of the upper body. However, standard rectangular bed coverings typically do not provide sufficient material for bed occupant(s) to adequately prevent drafts. The present invention provides for extra material at and near the head end of the bed so that a person or persons in bed will be able to use that extra material to cover themselves, to prevent drafts, or to tuck under or around their body.